Three-Headed Chomper
225px |strength = 6 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Solar |tribe = Flytrap Plant |ability = End of Turn: Destroy all Zombies here and next door. |flavor text = "You know the old saying, 'Three heads are better than one'? Totally true."}} Three-Headed Chomper is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 6 /5 . It does not have any traits, and its ability destroys all zombieson its lane and the lane to its left and right at the end of every turn if it does not get destroyed after the initial combat. In the boss battle of the mission Playing with Fire, Solar Flare starts with a Three-Headed Chomper on the third lane. The player starts with 2 Portal Technicians on the 2nd and 4th lanes. Origins It is a combination of a Three-Headed Hydra from ancient Mythology and a . Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flytrap Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: End of Turn:' Destroy all Zombies here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description "You know the old saying, 'Three heads are better than one'? Totally true." Strategies With On top of this plant having good stats, its ability makes it an amazing 6-sun cost plant. However, do note that it can be destroyed rather quickly, and because it must survive until the end of turn to activate its ability, you need to protect it at all costs. If a powerful zombie threatens this, a Team-Up plant like Wall-Nut or Shellery, raising its stats or making it do bonus attacks is a good way to counter it. Its effect is also helpful for Solar Flare and Chompzilla to take out Amphibious enemies because of their lack of Amphibious plants. Against When you see this plant, destroy it instantly. It is a very dangerous plant that is powerful and can end powerful zombies in an instant, and most likely make you lose. Instant-kill tricks like Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, and Locust Swarm are the best tricks to use. Any zombie with 5 or more strength can also destroy it without allowing it to activate its ability, although that zombie is most likely going to be destroyed, unless you make it do a bonus attack. Deadly zombies can also destroy it instantly. With a Team-Up plant, however, it becomes even harder to destroy, but the aforementioned tricks should bypass it easily. Gallery Three-Headed Chomper stats.png|Three-Headed Chomper's statistics ThreeHeadedChomperPvZHCard.jpg|Three-Headed Chomper's card ThreeHeadedChomperCardImage.png|Three-Headed Chomper's card image HD Three-Headed Chomper.png|HD Three-Headed Chomper Threeheadattack.PNG|Three-Headed Chomper attacking TripletHeadChomperDestroyed.jpg|Three-Headed Chomper destroyed Shrunken Three-Headed Chomper.jpeg|Three-Headed Chomper shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower IMG 6311.PNG|The player unlocking Three-Headed Chomper 1110headedchomper.jpg|Three-Headed Chomper with 11 /10 IMG_2937.png|Nibble being used on Three-Headed Chomper ThreeHeadedChomperSwarmed.png|Locust Swarm being used on Three-Headed Chomper TerrifyonThreeHeadedChomper.jpg|Terrify being used on Three-Headed Chomper THREEHEADEDCHOMPERRANK40BEtter.png|Three-Headed Chomper as the profile picture for a Rank 40 player Old IMG 0180-1-.png|Three-Headed Chomper's statistics THC.png|The player obtaining Three-Headed Chomper from a Premium or Legendary Pack DAB.png|Three-Headed Chomper on 's Premium Pack Legendary Pack Advertisement.jpeg|Three-Headed Chomper on an advertisement for the Legendary Pack Rank40.png|Three-Headed Chomper as the profile picture for a Rank 40 player Trivia *Its description makes a play on the phrase "two heads are better than one." *This, , (in three-headed form), Bowling Bulb and Triplet Sunflower are the only plants in the series to be three-headed. *Three-Headed Chomper is considered an upgraded version of Smashing Pumpkin excluding their tribe, as both have exactly the same sun cost, stats, and class, but with Three-Headed Chomper having an ability. *Despite being a three-headed version of a and having the same strength as 3 Chompers, it has more health than three Chompers, having 2 more health to be precise. **It also costs less than 3 Chompers, which are 12 sun, while Three-Headed Chomper only costs 6 sun. See also * *Chompzilla Category:Flytrap cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants